1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the adhesive attachment to pavement or the like, of roadway markers such as low reflectors, colored markers for hydrants or U-turn areas, etc. To achieve a rapid and effective attachment, a two part curable adhesive is provided in an elongated static mixing package arranged to be pulled manually through a slot in the marker, whereupon internal seals are ruptured in the package, allowing the adhesive and curing agent to proceed through mixing chambers in the package, and accurately mixing and discharging a quantity of curable adhesive onto a rear face of the marker such that the marker can be fixed in place.
2. Prior Art
Various forms of markers are known for attachment to pavement for providing location information, especially for the operators of vehicles. Often the markers contain reflectors, and some are distinctively colored. Some markers are intended to provide a vibrational signal to a driver that runs his or her wheels over the marker. Other markers may be placed adjacent to a fire hydrant or the like, and distinctively colored to provide firefighters with a quick way to find a nearby hydrant. Another use for markers is to delineate lanes, parking areas and so forth. Examples of such markers can be found, for example in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,371,462 Nicholson 2,708,858 DeShazor, Jr. 3,096,694 Lynn 3,332,327 Heenan 3,392,639 Heenan, et al. 3,485,148 Heenan 3,758,191 Hedgewick 3,785,719 Jonnes 3,936,208 Baynes, et al. 3,954,346 Miller 4,237,191 Horne 4,681,401 Wyckoff 5,310,278 Kaczmarczik, et al. 5,316,406 Wyckoff 5,391,015 Kaczmarczik, et al. ______________________________________
In addition, British patent 1,327,75--Medynski; and European patents 354,333 and 53,299, both to Silbernagel disclose markers of this type. Such Traffic markers typically comprise a low profile square or round block having sloping sides, and can be attached on the surface of the pavement using fasteners or with an adhesive such as road tar or bitumen. A quick and secure surface attachment is needed, preferably without the need to recess the surface of the roadway, and advantageously minimizing disruption of use of the roadway for traffic as well as maximizing the safety of the installer.
The traffic marker itself is advantageously formed of a molded hard rubber slab, although other materials are also possible. The slab can be integral or provided in parts, can carry reflectors or other visible distinctions, and may be flat on the underside or shaped or backed with material that assists in adhesive attachment or forms an enlarged area to be cemented to the surface.
The above patent to Lynn discloses a method of permanently applying guide markings to highways or jet runways, in which the markers are tetrafluorocarbon resin tiles, having etched or pitted bottoms for receiving a two-pan epoxy resin adhesive enabling markers to be securely affixed adhesively to the pavement surface. Holes can be provided around the periphery of the tile for improving adhesion, effectively forming cast epoxy rivets.
The above patents to Kaczmarczik, et al. concern applying a pavement marker to the pavement, in which method the pavement marker base is provided with an adhesive laminate comprising a two-layer pressure-sensitive adhesive, such as polyorganosiloxane pressure-sensitive adhesives, and a layer of deformable material such as foamed acrylic adhesive interposed between the first and second pressure-sensitive adhesive layers, and is applied to the pavement by contacting the pavement with the pressure-sensitive adhesive and applying pressure to the top layer to bond the pavement marker to the pavement. Alternatively, an adhesive surface can be foil covered, the foil being removed before pressing the marker into place, as in the foregoing European patents to Silbernagel.
Two component epoxy resin adhesives are particularly effective, but they can be difficult to use as a practical matter for roadway markers and the like, which often need to be quickly placed one after another along a line or the like, or placed in a roadway where traffic is a danger to the installer. The adhesive can be mixed together prior to installation, but immediately begins to cure. A slow cure adhesive may be insufficient to achieve a sufficient attachment before the marker is disturbed by a car or the like. A fast cure adhesive cannot be premixed is sufficient quantity to be used for a number of marker attachments. In addition, two component resin adhesives must be measured carefully, thoroughly mixed, and dispensed in the correct quantity, and preferably accurately placed, to achieve a secure mounting.
It would be advantageous if a fast curing two component resin adhesive could be mixed and deployed in a manner that is more convenient for the successive mounting of a plurality of successive road markers or other similar situations, in which it is not practical or convenient to premix the adhesive and apply it individually to each marker.